


I dream on softly.

by little_machine



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny gift to my best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dream on softly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saratonari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/gifts).



The light breeze of the autumn struck them as they strolled down the street. The sky was shining bright. The light breeze ticked their hair as went by. Hands clasped together while they roamed the zoo, which Ohno thought would be a great idea to have fun after all the work they have been doing last week. Nino who was as quite as a mice was strolling next to him, eyes focused on the lion. Would Ohno be okay with a pet lion? Probably not. He shook the idea out of his head, of course if Ohno wanted a pet shark that might be acceptable, that-

“Nino? Where did you go just now?” his calm voice held back a giggle.

“Hm?” play dumb, easiest way out it thought Nino to himself.

“just now you looked distracted, are you ok?” concern written all over his face, Nino decided to end this once and for all. 

“I was just thinking about how would it feel to have a lion as a pet” damn that made so much more sense in his head. He pursed his lips and kept looking forward, just hoping that Ohno won’t pick on him for that, a habit he is kind of used to and adored as well. 

“I think its hard to have something as big as a lion for a pet, you know why?” was he sarcastic? Nino was sure. He turned back to him narrowing his eyes at Ohno once then twice, dear god he was serious about this!

“why?” he was really just genuinely curious about it. 

“because then I will have to run around it to make sure it doesn’t eat you up, you know with you looking like a Meerkat, all thin and adorable” He pointed out generally to Nino’s puffed hair, he just had to make fun of him somehow didn’t he. 

“shessh” bitched Nino buffing his cheeks, that jerk. 

 

All arguments were long forgotten after Ohno bought him some cotton candy, what? He loved cotton candy. The weather was getting colder by the moment as they finally made their way out of the zoo and decided to walk to their home. The streets were dark save for the dim lights that barely lit them up. Nino being the stubborn child that he is went against wearing a jacket or even something that would shield him from the cold, he wore one of Ohno’s fishing shirts with the excuse of having all of his shirts in the laundry while in fact he just shoved them to the back of the closet so that he get’s to wear Ohno’s instead. 

Ohno noticed the way that Nino’s body started shivering under that harsh weather and shrugged his jacket off to drape it over those tiny shoulders instead. Nino kept quite and returned a silly smile back as a thank you, which was greeted with wider smile from Ohno. While they walked their way through people, Nino’s speed started to decrease. His steps were heavier and slower, Ohno regarded the way he tried to keep up with Ohno’s speed yet failed miserably at it. 

“Does your feet hurt?” asked Ohno after finally he finally stopped and tagged Nino back with him. 

“A little bit yes its been a long walk but I'm fine let’s go” oh you idiot, thought Ohno. He was a miserably bad little liar. 

He let go of his hand and crouched before him, his back exposed to Nino. Oh hell no was he trying to give me a piggyback ride? Thought Nino with his eyes wide on the back of Ohno’s head. 

“come on, hop on you loser” he mussed releasing a soft chuckle. 

Loser? Really now? Nino couldn’t pass that opportunity now can he? He gently placed his feet on Ohno’s back and pushed him forward causing the guy before him to lose balance and trip face first on the ground. With a groan and a huff Ohno knew that was Nino’s payback for calling him loser. 

“sheesh can’t even take a joke” he cursed under his breath as he finally crouched back and waited for Nino to climb on.

“Sorry! Sorry! Now can you please kindly hop on? Hand waving apologetically in the air Nino was finally content with that apology, ha served him right. With a few struggles he finally made it, hands and legs secured, Ohno stood up. Stumbled left and right before he got used to the extra weight. With Nino’s breath tickling his ear, he chuckled at the idea of them both falling back to the ground again if Nino ever tried kicking or strangling him like he always did.

“You are not that heavy really” whispered Ohno at the guy on his back. 

“I hate you” murmured Nino quietly. 

“Oh really? Is that why you are wearing my jacket and my shirt?” 

“Baka” he was so bittersweet about this, how cute!  
“Nino?” hissed Ohno again, this time Nino swore if this was another attempt at teasing him he was going to knock him down!

“What?”

“Aishiteru“

“Watashi mo, baka” Damn you, Satoshi.


End file.
